Iris
by Axsyn
Summary: Axel stood on the rail and faced the water. As if Axel were to jump into nothingness. Here he was about to drown himself in everything. He looked at the picture of Roxas . Akuroku. Please R&R.


Disclaimer:hey this is my second fic and i love akuroku.i don't own them or the song.

Rated T for attempted suicide  
Summary: Axel stood on the rail and faced the water. As if Axel were to jump into nothingness. Here he was about to drown himself in everything. He looked at the picture of Roxas smiling. Akuroku. Please R&R.

Roxas sat up in his empty, cold bed wishing for someone to warm him, to be there with him but no instead the faint moonlight was glowing on that side of the bed where another was meant to be. Tonight was one of many nights when he tried to stop from listening that one song. That one song that reminded him of his life. And that one song always led him to his sweet dreams. He took out his cd-player and went straight to number eight.  
At that same moment Axel was out on a walk in the night to the bridge where he first saw him. He was listening to his mp3 when number thirteen started, his favourite song.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now  
_ __

And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life   
Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight 

Axel remembered the very day when his eyes fell on the one he knows as Roxas. That day was unforgettable. In fact on that same bridge he spoke to him and they became friends. Axel was so happy to be able see that moment, remember that moment, **BE** a part of that moment when he made Roxas smile.

_And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
_

Roxas thought about the fiery haired boy ever since they met and grew a secret crush for him that's been growing into something so much more ever since. He liked him for who is is and not how he looked (although that wasn't bad either) or seemed to be. Axel protected him many times from many things big and small. There was something about Axel he quite couldn't say but he was something magical. He only saw Axel frown once. It was like seeing a new side of him that rarely showed. It was a side of him that made Roxas want to be there for him for anything. But he never told him. He never told anyone.

Axel never really fit in society. He was always rejected because of the way he looked, his fiery red hair, two purple triangle tattoos, and his intimidating emerald eyes.Because of his mystery and calm that just seems to be around him. His only real friend was Roxas. And he was all Axel needed.

_  
And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything seems like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know your alive_

And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am 

Axel couldn't take it anymore. Just seeing what he wanted but couldn't have drove him to the point of insanity and right now he couldn't hold in his anger, rage, envy and sadness. He planned to commit suicide because this world kept denying his need to be with the one he loved. Now he was at his destination. He climbed on the rail and stood firmly on it facing the rushing water. The river was deep and dark as if Axel were to jump into nothingness. Here he was about to drown himself in everything, the cold water, his doubt, sorrows and all his emotions. He took out his phone and looked at the picture that he took of Roxas smiling. He will always be beautiful to Axel.

_  
I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am _

Roxas was so nervous. He was just thinking about calling Axel and the butterflies in his stomach wouldn't calm down. He took out his cell phone and dialed Axel's number from his memory. Roxas pressed the call button and waited thinking about the thins he could say. He was trembling with excitement.

_I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am   
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am_

The song had finished and Axel was about to fall into the river when he felt the vibrations and answered the phone without looking. He stopped and stood still.  
"Hello?"  
"Axel? Are you awake?" Axel's eyes opened widely when he heard his love's voice on the phone.  
"Roxas, Is that you?"  
"Yeah. Listen, th-there's something I need to tell you."  
"Well what is it?" Axel braced for the rejection that was about to come.  
"Since that day we met I felt something never felt before." Axel thought it was uttermost disgust since most people didn't like him, he thought Roxas wouldn't either.  
"So what did you feel?" Axel was curious.  
"I-I love you Axel." Axel was shocked and it took a while before it registered in his mind.  
"Roxas?" Roxas was on the verge on crying waiting for Axel's response.  
"I love you too." Axel came off of the railing and stood on the bridge. Roxas leaned back on his wall for support. Tears of happiness fell from both of them knowing that the other loves him back.  
"Roxas."  
"Yeah?"  
"Can you meet me at the bridge tomorrow night?"  
"What time?"  
"Midnight."  
"Sure."  
"See you tomorrow, Roxas."  
"Yeah. Tomorrow, Axel."

Now Axel wouldn't be in the darkness anymore because with Roxas, his whole world got so much brighter.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Please read and review.


End file.
